One's lonely, two's company, three's orgasmic!
by xXBladeWolfxX
Summary: Three-shot that isn't finshed about Cloud and Zack and Reno, later. Yaoi, and many thanks to XxBeccixX. R&R, please? There will be graphic guy on guys later. You've been warned. XP Ch. 2 and 3 are M rated, btw.
1. One's lonely

**One's lonely, two's company, three's orgasmic!**

Cloud sighed heavily, staring out the rain-blurred windows of the barracks, wishing that his friend would hurry home from whatever mission he was on now. Regrettably, it was top secret, and Zack hadn't been able to tell Cloud not worry before he had been swept up in the General's chaos.

The thought of those sparkling eyes dimmed, veiled forever by death sent shivers up Cloud's spine, and not the good kind. Tearing himself away from the window, he looked around Zack's apartment. The 1st Class had given him a key, telling his friends it was so Cloud could have access to the training books Zack kept in his quarters. Cloud didn't mind the lie; it was the only way he could see his friend who was a bit more than strictly 'friend' to Cloud.

Wrenching himself from his thoughts, he looked around, and shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. Excellent SOLDIER he may have been, but Zack was _not_ the housekeeping kind. There were magazines, books, papers, pieces of uniforms, and paper clips strewn all across the room, and Cloud knew for a fact the bedroom was worse.

Deciding his friend would have something nice to come home to, Cloud began cleaning with a vengeance, making a pile of laundry to send to the cleaners near the door. He polished Zack's spare pair of boots, tidied the bedroom, organized his files Zack-style so the SOLDIER would know where he put them, and when he had done all that, he realized that only three hours had passed. He sat down on the couch with a huff and sulked for a moment, chewing on his lower lip and contemplating.

Thunder rumbled and crashed outside, and Cloud winced, knowing the rain that was pouring down would soak anyone not amply protected in an instant. He felt pity and worry when he thought of Zack, alone, with a secret mission. He could picture his raven-haired friend, those spiky locks plastered to his head, the tips dripping steadily from the force of the rain. His Mako-enhanced eyes would be glimmering, and a small smile would be tugging at the corners of his mouth. '_Nice day for playing in the rain, don't you think, Spiky?'_

That was Zack had said before leaving, and Cloud closed his eyes, drawing up mental pictures of Zack. The way his uniform would ripple and stretch to accommodate the movements of the SOLDIER's muscles. Those loose leather pants those still managed to hug the angular frame of Zack, especially at the crotch, where the material was covering a part of Zack that Cloud was intimately familiar with…

The spiky-haired blond felt his member stirring, and he could feel the blood rushing to his growing arousal. He swallowed, and forced himself to get off the couch and stumble into the bathroom. Turning the cold water on, Cloud stripped his clothes off, gasping in pleasure as the removal of his pants stimulated his growing arousal. Wincing, he stepped into the icy spray, so cold it took his breath away.

'_Hey, Cloud, what a day for playing the rain, huh? How you hair stay up straight in a total downpour, but when it gets covered in just a little saltwater, it wilts like a flower?'_

Vibrant eyes were winking at him, and Zack's sonorous voice was right next to his ear, but when Cloud opened his eyes, no one was there. Suddenly, the water temperature plunged, turning Cloud's milky skin a stark white from the chill. Cloud gasped, and fumbled blindly for the tap. Suddenly, he felt the water lightened, until it was nearly a mist.

Cloud staggered from the shower, shivering violently and cursing colorfully about showers that had bi-polar disorder. After toweling himself off, he felt himself yawning, his body drained from his rigorous physical training test earlier that day, plus the added stress of having been wound up as tight as a dollar watch. He led himself to bedroom by sheer muscle memory before collapsing on Zack's bed, the towel still wrapped around his waist. He smirked, remembering the things that the bed he was laying on had put up with.

'_Come on, Cloud! I promise, if you don't like it, I'll stop. I'm serious.' _

His body and memory remembered the soft kisses and touches that spread a fiery trail along his body, the deep kisses that lit a burning passion deep in his body. The teasing touches over areas he knew were practically screaming to be touched.

Cloud shivered, and realized he was fighting a losing battle with his subconscious. He sighed, and hoped fervently that Zack wasn't going to walk in while Cloud was taking care of his 'problem'.

Closing his eyes, Cloud let his hand grasp the base of his throbbing member, stroking it gently, as Zack would have, if he was there. He could hear Zack telling Cloud to beg for release, and kissing him lovingly the whole time. After a while, he had realized Cloud wasn't made of glass, and wasn't going to break with the slightest touch. Quite the opposite, in fact. Then he had started teasing Cloud, even going so far as barter a pair of Shinra-commissioned handcuffs for a few dirty magazines.

Cloud could practically feel Zack grasping his wrists, and pinning them above his head while his talented tongue worked miracles all over his body. Cloud groaned, and flipped the mental video, envisioning himself as the dominant one. He pinned Zack against the all and imagined the pleasure of being able to let _his_ tongue and hands dance and wander over the smooth muscle planes of his friend. He couldn't technically be called lover, because they had yet to do anything more serious that grind and the occasional blowjob.

The spiky blond could hear Zack's gasps and moans as if he were really in the room, and he sped up his strokes, feeling the orgasm coiling deep inside him, worming is way closer to his release. Finally, the thought of Zack smiling at him and tousling his hair with nothing but love in his eyes was enough to send Cloud over the edge. He came violently, calling out Zack's name before falling limply against the pillows, thankful for the towel he had kept wrapped around his waist.

After cleaning up and throwing on a pair of pajama pants, Cloud yawned and stretched languidly before slipping under the blankets of Zack's bed that was now more abused than it had been ten minutes ago. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, and the last thought to cross his mind was about Zack.

Zack stumbled down the hall to his apartment, the pain of over fifteen minor wounds finally taking its toll. He fumbled with his pass key, and entered his apartment, only to look around blinking, wondering whose apartment he was in. Everything was neat and clean, his boots were polished, and his laundry was in a pile near the door. Only the smaller pair of boots near the entryway told him who had planned this pleasant surprise. Zack grinned tiredly and stumbled to his bedroom, telling himself to thank the younger boy in the morning.

Much to his surprise, Cloud was asleep in his bed, his blonde spikes the only thing showing above the blankets. Zack paused before stripping himself of his uniform, wanting to just look at his little corrupted angel.

"Zack, don't stare at me. You're hurt, and tired. Get in here and go to sleep."

Cloud's voice was soft and slurred with sleep, but slightly commanding.

"Yes, sir," murmured Zack as he shed the last of his uniform and slid in next to Cloud.

"Zack?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I'm glad you're home."

Two small arms wrapped around Zack's waist as Cloud hugged his mentor, and dearest friend. Cushioning his head on Zack's string chest, Cloud was asleep before Zack could reply.

"Me too, Cloud. I was lonely."

**Ok, thanks for reading! There are going to be two more chapters in this fic, so stay tuned! I got the idea for this from XxBeccixX. The title was the last line in her story, Discovering Fanfiction. I asked her if I could write a fanfic for it, and she agreed, so some credit goes to her! Thanks! Umm…Reviews are wonderful???**


	2. Two's Company

**One's lonely, Two's company, Three's orgasmic!**

Zack woke up slowly, reveling in the warmth that was nestled close to his side, and he smiled when Cloud murmured and burrowed closer to Zack. The 1st Class SOLDIER had known, ever since he had met Cloud that the eager little cadet would be more than ordinary. It was true. Cloud pressed himself to achieve excellence in everything he did, and failures disappointed him. He seemed to think he had to be perfect in order for anyone to accept him.

Zack had made it his personal goal to show Cloud that everyone has flaws, and nobody's perfect. That innocent goal had soon led him to fall, head over heels, for the young cadet. The way his blur eyes sparkled, without any Mako in them, had always entranced Zack. Everyone assumed Cloud's spiky hair was coarse and rough, but in all actuality it was soft, and feathery. Zack smiled, running his fingers idly through those same spikes.

Cloud yawned and his eyes flickered open, looking for Zack, the first thing he did every morning. He smiled, and Zack grinned back.

"Morning, Cloud. How's my little ray of sunshine doing?"

Cloud rubbed his beautiful eyes sleepily while mumbling cheerfully, "Morning, Zack. I'm ok."

Shaking his head, Zack clambered out of bed, wincing as his bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. He shivered, and stretched. He didn't know he was still running on mission nerves until Cloud accidently brushed his hand over Zack's back.

The SOLDIER had grasped Cloud's arm, restrained it, and pinned the younger cadet to the bed before he or Cloud knew what was going on. He instantly released his young friend, apologizing profusely. Cloud sat up, rubbing his wrist and apologizing himself.

"Zack," he said finally. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it. Relax."

Zack frowned, and said in agonized voice, "That's just it, Cloud. I didn't _mean _to do it, but my reflexes took over. If I had had a knife in my hand, you would be dead right now."

Cloud saw the tears in Zack's eyes and heard the despair and self-loathing in Zack's voice. He swung out of bed and walked over to where Zack was standing, his back to the bed. Shyly, the cadet wrapped his arms around Zack's waist.

"You're too tense," he murmured, knowing Zack's enhanced hearing could pick up every word. "You need to relax."

Zack turned around in Cloud's embrace so he was facing him, and said, "You're right. But I need to go do a session in the VR room first. I've got a surplus of energy right now."

Cloud shook his head firmly, wincing mentally as strained muscles protested. "You will do no such thing. You got hurt on your mission last night, I know it. I could smell it."

Zack blinked at Cloud, surprise written across his face. "…What?" he finally managed.

Brushing some stray blond spikes from his face, Cloud explained, "You have a certain…smell. When you feel different things, your scent changes. You smelled like pain last night, that's all."

Zack nodded. "I guess I did get hurt, but it can't be too bad."

Cloud held Zack at arms length and looked him over, his clear blue eyes searching for any imperfection in Zack's skin. Zack felt himself blush as Cloud's gaze purposely lingered on a certain area, before turning Zack around and carrying on his inspection back there. Not a second later, Zack heard a soft hasp from Cloud, and gentle fingers began brushing across a spot across his shoulder blades.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, pressing gently.

A sharp pain where Cloud's fingers had been made Zack gasp and clench his fists.

"I take that as a yes."

Cloud moved away from Zack, and began rustling around in a bag under the bed. He had to crawl under it slightly, leaving his ass and legs sticking out. Cloud wriggled, swore and thrashed around under there for a moment. Zack was enjoying the sight of that pajama clad ass waving around, but finally he emerged, gripping a small blue jar tightly in one hand.

"This is the last of my mother's old medicine. She…" he paused, and swallowed. "She said…it was meant for use on those who were dearest to me, and she only sent me enough for one use. Hold still, Zack."

Before Zack could reply, Cloud had unscrewed the top of the jar and dipped two fingers into it, withdrawing them with a gob of a light green salve on them. He walked behind Zack and began spreading the balm on a large puncture wound. Cloud didn't tell Zack what it was, because the SOLDIER would seriously begin to worry about his sanity. Cloud didn't need that right now.

After scraping the jar clean, he smiled at Zack and murmured, "Good as new."

Zack reached back to touch the salve, only to find that it had absorbed into his skin, leaving it smooth and unmarked, with whatever wound had been there healed completely, something Heal Materia could never do. It always left scars, and some amount of tissue damage. He looked up at Cloud, who was staring absentmindedly at the jar in his hands.

"Cloud," he said uncertainly. "You didn't have to use it on me. I could have gone to the medics and gotten Healed."

"I know. But…something told me it was the right thing to do." He looked up, and smiled softly, those amazing eyes glimmering with unspoken emotions. "Zack…I think…I love you."

Zack felt his lips part slightly, and blinked, shell-shocked. "Cloud…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. You might regret it."

Cloud turned, and walked out the bedroom door, but not before Zack saw the tear rolling down his cheek. Mentally smacking himself, he an after Cloud and caught him after five steps. Loosely grasping the younger male's wrist, Zack pulled Cloud to his bare chest, holding him close.

"I didn't mean I don't love you, Cloud. I just didn't think you felt as strongly for me as I feel for you."

Cloud chuckled weakly, muttering, "This is getting angsty."

Zack grinned, and then said, "Yes. Yes it is. Only one way to fix that!"

"Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh is an understatement. Anyway…Only one way, and that way is breakfast!"

Cloud stepped back and looked up at Zack. "Excuse me?" he said, not noticing Zack's predatory grin.

"I said breakfast. You know what I want for breakfast cloud? You."

Cloud swallowed, hearing the lust in Zack's husky voice. He began chewing on his lower lip, considering his advantages. Tease Zack and let him go all the way, or…

Grinning, Cloud reached up and kissed Zack slowly, feeling the surprise in the way Zack hesitated, then began responding. He dominated the kiss, licking and nipping lightly at Cloud's lips until the cadet opened them.

Zack broke away, breathing heavily. "Are you sure you want to tease me like this?" Cloud just took Zack's hand and steered him back to the bedroom. After laying down, he squeaked as Zack jumped on top of him, being careful not to squish him. The 1st Class smiled fondly at his friend, then switched back to predator mode.

Since they were both only half dressed, it made the business of running hands over skin that much easier. Zack kissed Cloud long and hard, entwining their tongues, enticing Cloud to respond. The blond felt slightly swept away by Zack's intensity, then realized it was the energy and stress from the mission that were making him so strong.

When Zack began licking and biting Cloud's neck, the cadet placed his hands on Zack's shoulders, murmuring, "Gently, Zack."

Zack eased up considerably, but the little bites and nips he was making still drew blood. Cloud found that the pleasure Zack's touches were inspiring over rode the pain, and he decided to bear it, considering the emotional state Zack was in.

Cloud began running his fingers delicately over every inch of Zack's skin, eyes bright with lust and curiosity. They had never really taken the time to fully explore each others bodies as Cloud was doing now. He made to sure to note the touches that made Zack gasp, and cataloged them in his mind, for future reference.

Finally, Zack's throbbing arousal snapped the last of his restraint. Apologizing, Zack forcefully removed their pajama bottoms, tossing them to the side carelessly. Cloud placed a firm hand on Zack's chest before placing a bottle of lube into the SOLDIER's hand.

"I want this to be good, for you and me. I know it will hurt, so we can at least make it easier. Zack, I promise you, once you're inside, I'll let you do whatever you want. Let's just…get past the first obstacle, alright?"

Zack nodded, and moaned softly as Cloud began slicking up the older man's erection. He couldn't help but move into Cloud's hands, the need for friction overwhelming his mind.

Cloud felt Zack trembling in need, and removed his hands, gritting his teeth. He knew that Zack couldn't wait much longer. Besides, he's had worse pain in his life, he was sure. He made sure to loosen all his muscles before nodding to Zack who began entering Cloud.

Zack knew what a sacrifice Cloud was making, not asking him for preparation, and he felt an overpowering amount of gratitude for friend. As such, he tried to enter slowly, allowing Cloud's body to get used to the intrusion.

"Zack…just do it. I'll heal."

With a cry, Zack let his control shatter, and slid into Cloud's tight body. The tight heat surrounding his arousal made his vision blur momentarily, but he could hear Cloud's gasp of pain. Steeling himself, Zack waited to move until Cloud had adjusted. When the blond gave him the okay, Zack withdrew a little, then pressed forward.

Cloud moaned softly, and looked up into Zack's eyes. He hadn't noticed that Zack had entered himself so Cloud was facing him, but Cloud was glad he had. Raising his head, he kissed Zack gently while rolling his hips. Zack moaned, and Cloud did it again, murmuring into Zack's lips, "Move, Zack. I'm ready."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Zack moaned and began thrusting powerfully into Cloud's body, making the smaller blond moan and gasp every time Zack's member brushed against a certain place inside his body.

When Zack's hand began stroking Cloud's neglected arousal, Cloud moaned, and felt an orgasm building. He clenched down in anticipation, and Zack moaned low and deep, throwing his head back.

"Do that again," he whispered, and Cloud obliged, glad to make Zack happy in any way. Zack responded by rolling his hips with each thrust, making Cloud see stars. It only took a moment more of the combined stimuli of Zack's hand and the movement of his arousal to send Cloud over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him ferociously.

Zack soon followed, the clenching of Cloud's inner muscles shredding every scrap of self-control he had held onto. He collapsed, panting, onto Cloud's chest, withdrawing himself as he did so. Cloud tried to move and gasped in pain. He instantly covered his mouth, but Zack had heard it. He instantly got off Cloud, looking frantically for a Heal Materia. Cloud tried to convince Zack he was okay, but the pain stabbing him all over contradicted his statements.

Zack finally Healed Cloud, and slumped down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Cloud crawled over to his friend and tried to put a comforting arm over his shoulders, but Zack wrenched away, pain in his eyes.

"Don't you understand?" he whispered brokenly. "I've used you, just like I used my squad. They're dead, and you'll be too if I keep using you!"

Cloud just stared at Zack, his gaze open and innocent.

"Are you using me when I say I love you? Were you using your squad when you sent them to do something you knew was in their capabilities? Am I using you when I help you relax? No. Zack…Do you love me?"

Zack murmured, "Of course I love you, Cloud! But-"

"You're afraid something bad is going to happen that can't un-happen! That scares you, doesn't it?"

Zack nodded. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured. Cloud hugged his lover close, drawing warmth from their touching skin.

"You hurt me the most when you push me away, Zack. I want to help you. It's what lovers do. And I'm not talking sex, although that was good too."

Zack hugged Cloud, and whispered his thanks. Then, glancing at the clock, he swore and said, "You've got to get to class! You'll be late and-"

"Zack, I have the day off. And so do you. It's a holiday, remember? Now can we go take a shower? I'm all gross and sticky."

Zack's eyes lit up, and Cloud chuckled to himself as they walked towards the shower, Zack's arm draped over Cloud's shoulder, the two of them just laughing and talking. He knew he could adapt to this quite well, actually. Things were looking up all the time. And if Round One was any show of what Zack was capable of, Cloud was fairly certain the 1st Class would be having quite a bit of company.

**Like, wow. This took me forever. Mostly because I was having way too much fun on YouTube. I listened to Pieces by Red while writing this, and I really recommend it. It's touching, and I like the melody. Umm…the next chapter will have the honor of being Reno's first and permanent appearance. Reviews, peoples, reviews. I swear if I don't get five reviews, there will be no Reno goodness! Although, I'd write it anyway, because I'm weird that way. Oh well! Thanks to my buddies! **


	3. Three's orgasmic

**One's lonely, Two's company, Three's orgasmic!**

Cloud kept walking down the deserted corridor, swearing to himself about stupid cadets that would be cruel enough to swap one of a person's boots for one a size smaller, then hide them so they would be out of time and have to wear them. Every time he took a step, the huge blister on his heel would scream, and the boot would squish slightly from the blood that had oozed into the lining. It couldn't scab over because of the constant chafing from the boots.

By now, Cloud was in agony and favoring his right leg, because that was the too-small boot. Every step he took, a small gasp of pain left his lips, quickly followed by a curse, only to start the cycle over again. Needless to say, he was making very slow progress.

So when a blur of red hair and black suit knocked him to the ground, you could tell he was going to be real pleased.

"Oh, man! Sorry, yo! I didn't see you! You okay?"

The redhead tried to help Cloud to his feet, but the action of having his foot scrape across the ground as he had fallen had done something to the blister, because now Cloud could feel sticky wetness flowing from it. He winced as it began throbbing, and Reno frowned.

"Need some help? You're not looking so good." Reno's bright green-blue eyes were full of concern as he looked at Cloud, and the blond realized Reno was really nice. In a freaky, cocky, egotistical way.

"My foot…blister…oww…" was all he could manage. Reno frowned and began unlacing the smaller boot.

"Don't see why you couldn't have just taken them off," he grumbled, thinking Cloud was over reacting.

Cloud shook his head and muttered, "Can't….I'll get in trouble…"

Reno took off the boot and his jaw dropped. "Dude…that's sick. I can see your fuckin' tendon!"

Cloud gritted his teeth, hissing swear words under his breath. The exposure to air had made the wound throb, then begin stinging harshly. Reno apologized, and scooped Cloud up in his arms.

"Where's Zack's apartment, yo? Got your pass key?"

Cloud muttered, "1327. Yes."

Reno got Cloud to Zack's apartment, managing to dig the pass key out of Cloud's pocket one-handed. Once they were inside, Reno lay Cloud down on the couch so the cadet's torso was over the arm comfortably, and his legs were lying on the couch, the blister-thing not touching anything.

"Hey, where does Zack keep his Heal Materia?"

"Everywhere, but check the bookshelf."

Reno glanced at the large book shelf opposite the TV and found a box full of the glowing green balls. He grabbed two and walked over to Cloud, kneeling behind the blonds' feet.

"This is going to hurt," he warned, before pressing the Materia onto the wound. Even as he watched, the skin began to knit back together, repairing the damage to the tendon as well. Unfortunately, it was also extremely painful.

"Oh, Reno! Please stop, it hurts!" Cloud's voice was tense with pain, but Reno couldn't stop, not with the chance of infection.

"I'm so sorry Cloud, but it's for your own good. Now just hold still, it'll be over before you know it."

The door to Zack's apartment swung open with a breeze, and revealed a horror-stricken Zack Fair. He stared at Cloud, then whirled around and began running. Cloud jumped to his feet, screaming, "Zack, it's not what you think! Zack!"

Reno could only watch as Cloud vaulted off the couch and began running after his boyfriend, barefoot. He grabbed two more Heal Materia and began following them, hoping Zack realized what Cloud was doing. If not, there going to be some heavy consequences for the little blond he liked so much.

He couldn't help liking the blond, he was too cute. Zack was another story altogether. While Cloud had the sexy angel look, Zack had the wolf-pup look, dangerous, sexy and irresistible. He knew they were together; had known since they first hooked up. He had been disappointed in a way, because that meant he didn't get either, but he was glad that at least those two had managed to find someone in the rigorous life of a SOLDIER.

Cloud was running after Zack, ignoring the burning in his feet as he ran across the gravel lane the led to the large clock tower. The clock began striking three as he ran, and Cloud pressed himself all the harder, trying to catch up to Zack. He was so focused and numb to everything else, he realized too late when he had stopped running on the docks. Zack had leapt to a building, hoping to throw Cloud off. He sure did.

The docks were infamously slippery and as Cloud had no boots on, when he went to stop, he slid straight off the end of the dock into the dark water. He only had enough time to acknowledge how cold the water was before it closed in over his head. He tried to shake off his weariness and swim to the surface, but running all day, getting partially Healed, and chasing after Zack had completely drained his resources. Cloud relaxed and tried to float, but gave up. Letting his eyes close, he wished that Mondays would stop sucking so much.

When Zack heard the splash, he whirled around in time to see Cloud's blond spikes disappearing under the water. He launched himself towards where his lover had disappeared, only to see a red and black blur dive into the water before Zack was halfway there. He angled himself to dive as deep as possible, because Cloud would probably sink, what with all his knives and tools.

He hit the water and knifed through it, seeing his blond drifting towards the bottom. Reno was swimming towards him, but the sheer depth was overwhelming his body. Zack waved him towards the surface as he began kicking his way in the direction of Cloud. Reno relented, shooting up through the water like a cork. Zack grasped one of Cloud's wrists and began pulling him up, where the air was.

When Zack pushed Cloud out of the water, Reno's hands were right there, grabbing Cloud and heaving up onto the dock. He checked for a pulse, and then began chest compressions, pausing to breath into Cloud's lungs, hoping to stimulate them to start coughing. It worked after the third breath, and Cloud began coughing and puking water up. Reno held him steady and stroked his hair while his body rid itself of the water. Finally, Cloud slumped back onto Reno's chest, his eyes barely half open.

"…Zack?" he murmured, and Reno felt his heart throb just a little when he saw the look of fear, and sorrow on Cloud's sweet face.

Zack had hauled himself out of the water and was walking slowly over to Cloud. He was chewing his lower lip, and Reno knew what he feeling, and decided to make sure he knew exactly how Cloud felt about him.

"Zack, look at his feet. They're in shreds, and he made them that way chasing after _you._ He had gone to your apartment so he could get his foot healed, and I had to help him get there. He wouldn't take one of his boots off because he would get in trouble, so he wore his skin clear off. You could see his tendon. I was healing it. You just walked in at a bad time, jumped to conclusions and nearly got Cloud killed!" He was shouting now, finally able to vent his frustration.

"Because of you, Cloud nearly _died_! How would that have set on your conscience? Would knowing Cloud died trying to apologize to you make you a better SOLDIER? Well? Zack, you need to understand something: Cloud has never really loved before. You did, and were hurt, and now you're thinking Cloud is going to do the same thing. He won't. Give him time, and love, and _trust._ He'll love…you…forever."

Zack swallowed, and opened his mouth to say something, but Cloud interrupted him, his voice soft.

"Zack…I'm sorry. Don't be mad at Reno. Please…I'm so tired."

Zack smiled lovingly at Cloud and swept away same stray blond spikes. "Don't apologize, Cloud. It was me. I'm not mad at Reno, because he's perfectly right. Let's go home, kiddo. You're not going anywhere for the next week at least. Summer holidays, remember?"

Cloud smiled and nestled against Reno's chest. "You're warm," he muttered into Reno's shirt. Reno looked helplessly at Zack who just shook his head.

"He's attached. Will you carry him home? I think he'd like that."

Inwardly, Reno was rejoicing because it meant he got to have his hands on Cloud for that much longer. Outwardly, though, he just nodded and gathered up his precious burden. On the way to Zack's apartment, he kept looking down at the angelic face that was now nestled into his chest, his soft breath making his blond spikes wave. He didn't think Zack noticed, but the SOLDIER saw more than most people assumed he did. He saw that Reno was definitely fond of his little chocobo, and Cloud was just as fond of him. He only relaxed around people he liked, and right now, he was asleep, but somewhat alert. Sort of.

In a way, Zack was glad. With Reno looking out for Cloud, his protection would be better than just Zack by himself. And Zack liked the Turk. They had been good friends for a while, but drifted apart because of duty. But now, added to the emotional was some…physical. There was no denying Reno was hot, but so was Cloud. He felt like he was betraying Cloud by thinking that way, but then he saw the blond cadet's eyes open and look up at Reno and smile before looking at Zack and giving him the same kind of smile.

Cloud was feeling the gentle swaying motions of Reno's walk, and it was comforting. Zack had carried him before, and it was like he was carrying something extremely precious. He appreciated the thought, but Cloud liked things a little rough sometimes. It reminded him he was real. He looked up at Reno and grinned; the Turk thought he was being so sneaky. Cloud knew he liked him, and he knew Zack liked him. He liked them both. Zack liked him. Reno liked Zack. It could work. It would involve some major plotting, but it would work. He hoped.

When they got to Zack's apartment, Reno again lay Cloud down on the couch, letting his hands linger just a moment longer than necessary on Cloud's toned and fit body. Cloud yawned widely and looked around, wincing slightly. Drowning was _not _on his high list of priorities. Speaking of which…

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Zack and Reno glanced at each other, discomfort written on their faces.

"Well, I was trying to lose you-" began Zack, but he broke off mid-sentence and hugged Cloud tightly. "I _never_ want to lose you," he whispered vehemently. "_Ever._"

Cloud hugged Zack back, smiling gently at his lover. Reno looked on from the side, and felt an unbidden wave of jealousy sweep over him. He wanted to have Cloud hold _him_ like that, and whisper sweet nothings in _his_ ear. He didn't begrudge Zack, though. Having the SOLDIER do those things would be almost as good as Cloud. He cleared his throat pointedly, and said, "After Zack jumped on a roof, you lost your traction and went skidding right off the docks, because you ran out half-healed and with no boots on. Or any kind of shoes, actually."

Cloud nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, Reno. I made you waste all that time Healing me when you could've been doing something you wanted to do."

Reno swallowed, hoping Cloud didn't notice his accidental innuendo. "Ah…right. I mean…Cloud, it wasn't time wasted. You're a friend. Friends take care of friends when they need it, which you did."

Something flickered in Cloud and Zack's eyes, something quick and fleeting, and Reno had no clue what emotion it had been.

"Anyway," resumed Zack, "After you fell off the dock and started to sink, Reno the Hero jumped in after you."

"Then Zack the Labrador-Retriever followed and told me to get to the surface. He can dive deeper than I can, and you were sinking pretty quickly, Chocobo."

Cloud looked at Reno and Zack and smiled shyly. "Thanks, guys. I'm not sure if I'm worth it but-"

"Like hell you aren't!" shouted Zack and Reno at the same time. Zack gave Reno a funny look, and Reno gave one right back. Cloud just shook his head.

"So what then?"

Zack scratched his neck, and said sheepishly, "I threw you up on the dock for Reno and had to claw up the other side. My boots were soaked and heavy, so I wasn't floating very well."

Cloud looked horrified, and he began, "Zack, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"To ruin my boots? That was my doing, Spiky. If I hadn't run, this whole ordeal would've never happened."

"Oh, you never know," remarked Reno idly. "Fate had a way of making things happen no matter what. As my mother used to say, 'Never say never, because sometimes never always happens.' It never made much sense to me."

Cloud sighed in exasperation. "Can I just get the story? I've been getting running commentary for the past five minutes!"

Reno smirked, saying, "Well, once your puppy fetched you back to the dock, I gave you mouth to mouth for a minutes, and then you started puking and coughing up water, then you passed out, then we brought you here, then we got involved in story time then-"

"We get it, Reno! Thank you for being blunt!"

_And long, and hard before too long,_ thought Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud, I just realized something."

"Reno basically made out with me?"

"No. Hey! That's cruel, but no. He's started calling _you _Chocobo, and he's been calling me puppy since Angeal did. But he doesn't have an animal name!"

Reno blinked, and then raised his hand up in a defensive position. "Hey, I don't need a name, yo! Trust me, Reno's fine with me!"

Cloud ignored his friend and looked closely at him. Reno could feel himself blushing under Cloud's studios gaze, and hoped neither he nor Zack noticed, although Zack was raking his gaze over Reno's form as well.

"I'd say he looks like…a cat. Or a fox."

Zack snorted, and said in a high pitched voice, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Reno glared. "Down, boy," he said coolly.

"Catty!"

"Mutt."

"Pussy."

"Bitch."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Will you guys stop!" exclaimed Cloud, his face pink. "You're supposed to friends! If I had known you guys were more immature than the jerks back at the barracks, maybe I'd have stayed with them! It was a joke! A long-running joke, but just a joke! I'm not related to chocobos, and Zack's not related to any canines, and Reno's not a fucking cat!!! Is that understood?!"

Silence. You could've heard the proverbial pin drop in Sephiroth's office, half a mile away. Reno and Zack stood and sat were they were, respectively. Reno's eyes looked about ready to fall out of his head, and Zack's jaw was in danger of dislocation, he was stretching it so far open. Cloud sat on the couch, his chest heaving, a slightly crazed look about him. His eyes were crackling, and his face was flushed.

"Umm…Zack?"

"Yeah Reno?"

"I think he's pissed."

"Yeah, Reno."

They were still staring at Cloud, whose anger was fading and being replaced with embarrassment.

"Hey Zack, your boyfriend's really hot when he's mad, yo."

"I agree completely, Reno."

Cloud flushed. He had hoped something like this would happen, but he hadn't expected it to come about quite like this. He now had two beautiful sets of eyes lingering on his body, hungrily absorbing all that was visible.

Reno gracefully moved over and sat beside Cloud, his fingers toying with the blonde's spikes. "Oh Zack, what do you say we-"

"Let Cloud repay us for saving his life? Gladly. Care to join the festivities, Reno?"

Reno didn't answer, swooping down to let his lips hover just over Cloud's.

"Do you mind?" he asked; his voice low and sultry. As his lips brushed gently across Cloud's as he spoke, the younger blond shivered and leaned forward, locking his lips with Reno's.

Reno felt Cloud kiss him, and smirked in triumph. Leaning deeper, he cupped Cloud's head with his palm, letting his tongue flick out of his mouth and brush Cloud's lips teasingly. Cloud gasped, and Reno delved his tongue into Cloud's sweet mouth. He ran the warm muscle over Cloud's coaxing it to play with his. Cloud moaned from the sheer force of Reno's gentle but fierce passion. He kissed hard enough to bruise, but it didn't hurt at all.

Reno gasped and groaned as a hand began rubbing the bulge in his pants, and a set of teeth began tugging on his earring.

"I feel left out, Reno." Zack's voice was so light and teasing, but Reno and Cloud both could hear the lust in it. Reno shivered.

Cloud cleared his throat self-consciously, blushing as Reno and Zack both stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"This couch isn't that big, and I'm kind of getting squished. As kinky as it sounds, literally getting fucked into the cushions doesn't sound too fun. Bedroom, maybe?"

The words had no sooner left his mouth then he was scooped up by Reno, who was picked up by a smirking Zack.

"How the hell do you do that?" asked Reno incredulously.

"Very carefully," replied Zack, carrying them to his bedroom and dumping them gently on the large bed.

Cloud immediately scrambled off the bed and stood by Zack, saying, "Seeing as Reno is new, we should let him strip for us."

Reno looked up at Zack, whose eyes were glimmering with lust. "Of course, Cloud. Excellent suggestion."

"He's got a dirty little mind, doesn't he?"

"Pretty much. Now stip. Do it however you like."

Reno smirked. Fine. They wanted it like that; they'd get it like that.

He began unbuttoning his white shirt, purposely starting from the bottom up. As the creamy expanse of his chest began to come into view, Zack and Cloud both noticed it was perfectly smooth, a result of the Mako that Turks and SOLDIERS used. Their attention was quickly diverted, however, when Reno shook his black suit jacket off, tossing it carelessly aside.

He shrugged slowly out of his shirt, and Cloud swallowed as he saw the upper half of Reno exposed. He was toned and fit, but his muscle was all lean muscle, coming from mostly hand to hand combat, not lugging around a huge sword. He sat down on the bed, turning away from the two other men so he could unlace his boots and take them off. The movement made the muscles on his back ripple, showing off the large tattoo on his back.

Fairly simple, it had a falcon, wolf and cougar surging forward. It was so detailed it seemed like the animals were going to leap out of his skin. It was old enough to have healed, but recent enough they could still see the individual pen strokes. Reno finished removing his boots and stood up, turning to face his friends, a large smirk on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his hands drifting towards his zipper. Cloud and Zack nodded; fascinated by the way Reno was moving his hands and still not pulling those damn pants off. Cloud smirked as a dirty little thought popped unbidden into his mind. It was a good one, or a bad one, depending on your outlook.

He stood next to Zack and began whispering in his ear. Zack's face went from red to slightly purple as he tried to keep from laughing or coming, it was difficult to tell which.

"Cloud, you are a bad, bad, boy. I approve! Go ahead, I'll help…"

Reno swallowed at the predatory sound of Zack's voice, but before he could move, strong arms held his hands behind his back and effectively pinned him to a warm chest. Cloud moved forward, a feral grin on his face, those brilliant blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

He bent down and gently took the button of Reno's pants in his teeth, being careful not to brush Reno's arousal. Reno gasped, and tried to make Cloud touch him, but Zack's arms wouldn't let him.

Cloud ignored Reno's struggles and took the button into his mouth, carefully moving the bit of metal around so that it slid out of the hole in the pant's material. Moving on to the zipper, Cloud pulled the metal bit down slowly, enjoying the way Reno's breath hitched every time Cloud exhaled. The bulge in both their pants was much more noticeable now, and Cloud was sure Zack was no better off. As it was, he decided to be kind and yanked Reno's pants down, baring Reno to the skin.

"Shit, Cloud!" was all Reno got out before Zack leaned over his shoulder and nipped seductively at his ear lobe, licking his way up Reno's neck. Reno leaned back, moans and gasps flowing from his mouth, his eyes half-lidded. Cloud looked at Reno's throbbing arousal and grinned evilly.

He caught Zack's attention, and at the same time Zack bit down hard on Reno's neck, Cloud began sucking on the tip of Reno's obvious erection.

"OhHolyShiva!" Cloud chuckled at Reno's breathy exclamation, making Reno groan from the vibrations. Zack let his hands drift down and began playing with Reno's nipples, rubbing and teasing the pink nubs. Reno groaned and swore fluently and violently under his breath and Cloud continued his ministrations, eventually encasing Reno with his mouth.

Caught off guard, Reno thrust forward, then stilled instantly, fearing the result of his lack of self control. Cloud merely placed a restraining hand on Reno's hip, working his way further onto Reno's arousal.

"Shiva, kid! Do you-ah-not have a g-gag reflex?" gasped Reno.

"Of course he doesn't; it's one his many perks." Zack gently turned Reno's head towards him and kissed him, letting his tongue explore Reno's unfamiliar territory. His hands kept on moving and pinching, stroking and caressing.

Reno felt his legs turn to jelly, and could only manage a choked, "Cloud! Stop!"

Cloud released Reno's length with a pop, asking petulantly, "Why? It's fun."

The redhead just gaped at him. "If you keep going-shit! I didn't mean start ah-again! Fuck, Cloud!"

Cloud just ignored the protests, feeling Reno's muscles tighten and clench in preparation for his release. Reno could only fist Cloud's hair and pant as he felt fiery heat coiling in his belly. Eyes shut in rapture, he saw stars as his release flooded from him and made him spurt his seed into Cloud's waiting mouth.

As his orgasm faded, he looked down to apologize to Cloud, who had released the now flaccid flesh. However, Zack detained him by purring into his ear, "Cloud's quite the…professional. He never misses a drop, no matter how big your…load is."

Indeed, it was true. Not a drop had gotten past Cloud's sealed lips, and Reno grinned at the blond. Cloud stood up quickly and kissed Reno deeply; grabbing a fistful of the redhead's hair and bent his head back for better access. Reno could taste himself on Cloud's tongue and groaned, feeling his member starting to recover.

Cloud broke away from Reno and stood on his tiptoes, leaning over Reno's shoulder to kiss Zack. Seeing his chance, Reno began fingering the prominent bulge in Cloud's pants. The young cadet gasped and groaned, unintentionally pulling Zack closer to Reno so his erection brushed against the Turk's back.

This time it was Zack's turn to groan, and snarl with impatience. He broke away from Cloud and rested his cheek on Reno's bare shoulder.

"This isn't good enough. I can't take this anymore!"

Reno shivered, Zack's lust-filled voice urging his arousal back to its full glory. Cloud slipped behind Zack and began easing the SOLDIER's harness and belts off, making sure to let his hands linger on Zack's body as long as possible.

Reno squirmed out of Zack's embrace and turned to watch Cloud undress Zack, who then returned the favor. His pink tongue darted out and licked his lips as Zack and Cloud began grinding, slowly and torturously. His breath was coming quicker, and his face was flushed when Zack looked over at him.

"Come on, Reno. Join the party."

Reno hesitated, not wanting to interfere between him and Cloud. Zack growled and strode forward, taking Reno in his arms and kissing him deeply.

"There. Does that prove my point?"

Reno nodded breathlessly, pushing Zack away so he could marvel at the SOLDIER's perfection. His chest was smooth and toned, muscles rippling every time he moved. Cloud snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear, "You like the way Zack looks? Imagine how he _feels._"

Reno groaned as Cloud and Zack winked at each other and moved to pin Reno between them, letting hands run over exposed bodies and twist in silky hair. Reno barely noticed when Zack broke away to grab a small bottle he kept near the bed and began slicking his fingers up.

"Cloud, how would you like to be in the middle?" Cloud's eyes lit up, and he nodded eagerly, but turned to Reno. "Would you mind?" he asked softly, eyes sparkling slightly in the dim light from the glow from the window in the living room. Reno couldn't resist, and nodded, letting Cloud resume his teasing and kisses.

"Cloud, come here." Zack's voice was commanding, but not overly so. Cloud saluted crisply and lay down on the bed, exposing himself to Zack. Reno moaned from the sight the two of them presented. Zack gently stretched his chocobo, taking care to fully prepare him. When he was ready, Cloud motioned to Reno to come join him.

Reno smirked and did for Cloud what he had done for Zack. Cloud slicked up three fingers, a light flush on his face as he slid the first finger in slowly. He stopped after that, to let Reno get used to the foreign sensation.

"You okay?' he asked quietly.

Reno nodded, and made a face. "It feels so _weird._"

Cloud smirked, promising it would get better. As he said that, he crooked the finger and wiggled it around slightly until he brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves in Reno's body. The redhead arched up and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! What was that? Never mind, just do it again!"

Cloud continued, stretching until he had slid all three fingers in and out of Reno at once with no resistance. He withdrew his fingers, earning a small whimper from Reno.

"Now we're going to show you why we like to take it up the ass."

Cloud braced himself on Reno's hips as Zack thrust into him, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth motion. Cloud gasped and felt his resistance crumbling. He began sliding his member into Reno's hot, tight cavern and it was all he could do to keep himself from snapping and thrusting as deep as possible into that heat.

After he was fully sheathed, he paused to let Reno get adjusted. The Turk had other plans, however. Thrusting back, he impaled himself on Cloud, making a chain reaction as Cloud's body moved to compensate for Reno's actions.

Zack gasped and began a gentle rocking thrust pattern that wouldn't overwhelm Cloud or Reno. His legs were trembling from the strain of having to keep himself from falling and crushing Reno and Cloud, not to mention having to keep such a slow pace.

"Ugh…Cloud! I want you…faster!"

Zack grinned at the sound of Reno's lust-filled voice. He began to pick up the pace, slowly losing control until he was slamming into Cloud like he had never done before. Cloud was in heaven, filling and being filled, hearing both his lovers call out each others name, not to mention his. He felt Reno drawing close to release for the second time, and he began rolling his hips with every thrust, drawing a gasp from Reno and Zack.

Reno could feel Cloud's warm breath on his sweat-slicked back, and he could hear Zack gasping pants. He couldn't see them, but he could feel Zack through Cloud, and he could picture them. His thoughts were diverted, however, when Cloud's hand began pumping his member in time with his thrusts. Reno gasped Cloud's name and felt his second orgasm sweep over him, but this one was so much better.

Cloud groaned as he felt Reno's inner muscles tighten on his arousal, and he felt himself slipping closer to the edge.

"Harder, Zack," he whispered, needing to be filled completely. Zack complied, literally pounding into Cloud. The cadet's arm that was supporting him began to shake from the stress, and Cloud threw his head back, crying out Zack's name as he pumped his seed into Reno's warm body.

Reno felt Cloud's seed fill him and shivered at the sensation. He heard Cloud call Zack's name, followed quickly by Zack moaning out Cloud's. As Zack and Cloud rose out their own orgasms, Reno felt himself drifting back down from his high.

Shortly afterward, they all pulled out of one another and collapsed on Zack's bed, chests heaving and pupils dilated. Cloud and Reno yawned, exhaustion threatening to pull them down. Cloud actually fell asleep or passed out, one or the other.

Zack raised his head and looked at Reno. "Welcome to our humble home." Reno grinned and followed Zack as the SOLDIER went to get damp washcloths to clean themselves up with. After they had cleaned themselves up a bit, they crawled under the covers and curled around Cloud's sleeping form. Cloud sighed in his sleep, holding Zack's arm that was draped across his waist closer, and letting his hand rest on Reno's chest where he could feel the Turk's heart beating.

In the darkness, Reno sighed in contentment and murmured sleepily, "One's lonely, two's company, and three's orgasmic."

Zack chuckled and laced the fingers of his free hand with Reno's. "Let's hope that you're never lonely, always have company, and will still think we're orgasmic in the morning."

Reno debated throwing a pillow at him, but Cloud decided for him, pinching the SOLDIER's ass and muttering, "Shut up and go to sleep, puppy."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, Cloud."

**Oh my gosh. It's done. Holy shit; do you know how hard it was to try and equal XxBeccixX's story that I based this off of? It's hard, trust me. But yeah…Reviews are more than welcome, and I might do a spin-off on this or something, I don't know. Thank you for reading, and enjoying, hopefully! –BW **


End file.
